<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a train ride written in the stars by lovelilkitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460686">a train ride written in the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelilkitty/pseuds/lovelilkitty'>lovelilkitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Trans Female Mike Wheeler, Trans Mike Wheeler, elmax is so fucking cute, i just rlly love byclair ok?, literally this is so gay, micah wheeler, soft, theyre so baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelilkitty/pseuds/lovelilkitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which will byers and lucas sinclair just so happen to sit next to each other on the train. and will byers, maybe, just maybe, just so happens to fall asleep on lucas sinclair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a train ride written in the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas Sinclair had had a long day. It was his last day before break, and, in a way that was more similar to high school than he’d expected, his classes were spent anxiously tapping his feet, watching the clock, along with each and every other student. Every second was one step closer to the final bell, and sweet, sweet freedom.</p>
<p>	Lucas loved New York- really, he did. It was his <i>home</i>. He belonged there, among the bustling streetlights and the giant billboards, and the thousands of people. He could be anyone there, and he loved it. </p>
<p>	But loving New York didn’t stop the little ache in his chest that cried out for Hawkins, Indiana. In New York, everything was big and bright and crowded, and it was hard to belong. Lucas had never had a problem with that before he came to NYU; in Hawkins, everyone mattered to someone- it was too small for anyone to be forgotten. In New York, it was easy to be swept away. </p>
<p>	Not that he didn’t have friends. He <i>did</i>. But not best friends, not like his friends in Hawkins. Well, not Hawkins anymore, he supposed. They’d all moved on, desperate to be rid of the town they’d grown up in. Now, in a weird way, he missed it. He just hoped he wasn’t alone. </p>
<p>	It was his desperation to get back to Hawkins, in fact, that drove him to dash out of his Latin class as soon as the bell rang, at exactly 3:05. </p>
<p>	His first stop; his dorm, where his bags awaited him, packed and ready for him to grab. He bid a quick farewell to his hamster, who unfortunately was not allowed on the train, and his roommate, Theo, who had agreed to look after the mischievous rodent. </p>
<p>	Next was the nearest Starbucks, where he hurriedly ordered a caramel macchiato, before dashing off to the subway.</p>
<p>Finally, he arrived at Penn Station, half-drunk coffee in hand. He was early, but only a little bit; just how he liked it. It left him enough time to get ready for the train ride (and ensured he wouldn miss it), without forcing him to wait at the station for half an hour. </p>
<p>The first thing he noticed when he boarded the train was the boy sitting next to him. He was short, with dark brown eyes and floppy light brown hair and oh-so-cute freckles. He was talking to a girl next to him; they looked similar, his sister? Lucas would be the last to admit that he hoped that was the case, but maybe, just maybe a little bit of him did. Maybe the hopeless romantic inside him was imagining a million meet-cutes in his head. But that was hardly anyone’s business, right? And really, he ought to be ashamed! He didn’t even know the guy! Although god, he would like to.</p>
<p>And then, the girl sits into a seat beside him. Lucas blinks, a little confused; there isn’t an available seat next to her, so where will the boy sit? He hopes he’ll remain in this cabin- after all, it had seemed as though he was traveling with the girl, and-</p>
<p>And <i>oh</i>.  The boy was sitting <i>next to him</i>. Their shoulders were brushing and <i>oh god</i> Lucas definitely should not be feeling this much, but he cannot help it, he’s never been much good around cute boys. And this boy is <i>very</i> cute. </p>
<p>Really though, he should get a control over himself, because if his stomach is going to be fluttering like <i>this</i> for the next twenty-two hours, this train ride is going to be hell.</p>
<p>Then again, if this cute boy is in hell with him, maybe it isn’t all that bad.</p>
<p>It’s several hours later, and Lucas is beginning to near the end of his book, when he feels a weight sink onto his shoulder, and something light and soft tickle his neck.</p>
<p>A glance to the side is enough to make his heart stop for a moment, because <i>ohmygodohmygodohmygod</i>. The oh-so-fucking-pretty boy is asleep, his head resting gently on Lucas’s shoulder, and wow. He’s even prettier up close, Lucas decides. </p>
<p>He holds his breath for a moment, deathly afraid that letting it out will awake the sleeping boy, before he realizes how ridiculous that sounds, and exhales, slowly and shakily.</p>
<p>A giggle from his other side is what finally snaps him out of his revere, and slowly, oh-so-slowly, he turns to face his other neighbor, Pretty Boy’s companion. </p>
<p>When she sees him looking at her, she does her best to hold in her giggles, but it is unsuccessful, and slowly, they turn into loud guffaws. </p>
<p>When her laughter finally dies down, Lucas manages to choke out, “What’s so funny?” amid his shock at her rather loud reaction.</p>
<p>“Your <i>face</i>,” she says, smirking at him. “You’re looking at him like he hung the moon, and you don’t even know his <i>name</i>.”</p>
<p>Lucas, never one to back down from a challenge, even one as non challenging as that, glances back at the sleeping boy, before making eye contact with the girl, raising an eyebrow. “Jackson? He looks like a Jackson. At least, I think. I don’t think I’ve actually met one.”</p>
<p>She giggles again, a bright, peeling laugh, and Lucas, although he’s the one being laughed at, cannot help but smile. It’s just one of <i>those</i> laughs, the kind that is so contagious that even the grumpiest cannot possibly avoid a positive response to one. </p>
<p>“It’s <i>Will</i>, genius.”</p>
<p>He shrugs, still smiling. “I was close though.”</p>
<p>“No, you weren’t.” She teases, smiling back at him easily.</p>
<p>“I’m Lucas.”</p>
<p>“El.” </p>
<p>After that, they fall into an easy silence, which leaves Lucas to ponder. <i>Will</i>. It suits him, he decides. </p>
<p>The beautiful boy from the train suddenly has a name. And Will is suddenly the most beautiful name he has ever heard.</p>
<p>God.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>